A silent plea
by Koos
Summary: Xander got a visit; During Hush, S4


**A silent plea**

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic. They belong to 

Whedon and Mutant Enemy 

Beta: Keith

Timeframe: During Hush, S4

Summary: Xander got a visit

Feedback: Please do

*********

**1:50 am according to a clock tower**

Two strange creatures flew down the lawns and went toward a house. One nodded and smiled to his associate while moving his black pupils to the corner of his eyes, showing pure joy. He knocked gently on the door of the house.

***

**Giles' bedroom**

Olivia was awake, her head resting on a sleeping Giles' chest. She put on a robe, got up and went downstairs to the living room. She was drawn to the window and saw what seemed to look like two gentlemen floating across the street, without moving their legs at all, dressed in long black suits and accompanied by two lackeys who shuffled. The lackeys had pinkish bandaged heads and wore straitjackets, but the arms were not tied.

One of the gentlemen floated right by her window with its face inches away looking right at her and she jumped back in fright, gasping as she tried to scream. The creature's grayish face had silver teeth parted in a terrifying perpetual grin, white eyes and skin drawn back over a bald skull with a hooked nose.

*****

A sleeping male sniffed a couple of times and woke up as his eyes flashed open. Expecting his prisoner to have broken free from his restraints he snapped his head in his captive's direction and saw that his company was still tied down on the chair, sleeping like a baby. He sighed, chuckled shortly and moved his head to stare in front of him. His eyes widened and he tried to bolt upright, but instead was forced down on his own bed. Not able to move an inch, he looked wildly around, his breath coming in heaving pants. He opened his mouth to scream for help but silence was the only result. With his eyes wide and mouth open he stared up helplessly even as he heard the sliding sound of something sharp moving over his chest . . .

*****

Black leather pants just tight enough to show her every voluptuous curve of her muscular legs and her tightly-rounded arse. A black bra top over her luxurious cleavage, boots and a short black leather jacket made her wardrobe complete. She tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder with a flick of her hand and purled her lipstick red lips as a pair of experienced dark brown eyes roamed over the naked male figure that lay in front of her. She grinned as her presence alone was enough to wake him up. She smiled even wider at the instant fear that radiated from his hazel brown eyes when they turned to her and he struggled to escape against his robes. She slid one finger slowly over her lips, before she lowered it and traced its nail gradually over his bare chest.

After long circular tracks which made her captive's body shiver, she moved her head forward and replaced her nail with her tongue. The boy panted. She moved her head slowly upwards and placed wet kisses on his face everywhere. The sounds filled the room.

She straightened, slipped out of her jacket and threw it in the direction of the couch right over bleeched boy's face, earning her a stir of the cloth. The brunette boy's dazed eyes looked down to one side as the girl flipped off her bra with one smooth move. His eyes turned back and widened as the mysterious girl leaned back, her hair falling back, and stretched her lean form like a ballerina. The cocksure grin had disappeared and what was left was the smile of a professional performer, although in her eyes the passion of an amateur still shimmered. She slowly leaned further back until her hands touched the ground. She flipped back with unusual speed and control. Without looking at him, she placed one leg over the other and made a half turn. Again she slowly leaned back and when she touched the ground she effortlessly back flipped. She back flipped again and gently positioned herself on his crotch. She bended backwards, her arms around his head, and sniffed close to his ear as she closed her eyes. She tenderly nibbled on his earlobe while moving her ass up and down in a gentle, but steady pace.

The dark haired girl rubbed down slowly with her back over the boy and stood up. Then bended down forward, spread her legs with one small step and efficiently removed the upper part of her pants. She stood like that for a minute as the boy stared with his eyes wide while drooling slightly. A grin spread across her face just before she flipped back again . . .

*****

**Hospital**

**Next morning**

A girl laid in the hospital bed and a young man was sitting in a chair next to her. A fresh bunch of flowers in a cheap vase was the only highlight of the room as it stood on table flanking the bed. The young man knew that if hadn't been a hospital, the room would have been covered in a layer of dust. Only the sounds of the beeping of the heart monitor and the respirator echoed through-out the dim room.

The youth looked thoughtfully at the girl in bed. If not for his amazing dream last night, nobody would have thought about her; let alone to visit her. Forgotten and left alone in a hospital bed. _Or had it been fear that had kept him away,_ he questioned himself. His eyes filled with regret as he let his hand slip gently through her dark hair. Fear for what? He shook his head as he looked at her pale face. This girl was only a sad ghost of the girl that had popped his cherry not even a year ago. All life seemed to be drained from her. All passion gone.

A nurse entered the room and smiled at him. He nodded back. He kissed the girl on the forehead, stood up and strolled out the room together with the nurse, leaving the girl alone. When they were gone a small smile flickered across the comatose girl's face.

END


End file.
